Algunos Errores
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del noveno OS de la serie WHEN HARRY MET KURT de HAELY POTTER, Por ahora hay 17 de ellos, todos diferentes y no correlativos. Se pueden leer de manera independiente así que los publico como OS porque de todas formas no sé si voy a hacerlos todos... SLASH insinuado no gráfico. No lemmon.


**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling y a la serie televisiva de GLEE.  
La historia pertenece a **Haely Potter** a quien agradezco su autorización para traducir algunas de sus historias.

* * *

**N/A:** Este OS es el noveno 'cap' de una serie de OS publicado dentro de una misma historia llamada **WHEN HARRY MET KURT**. Como no sé si haré todos ellos he decidido publicarlos por separado. Espero disfruten de ellos y de esta pareja que me parece hermosa.

* * *

Kurt no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido. Sabía que Blaine todavía tenía sentimientos por él y aún así había accedido a ir a la fiesta con él, 'como amigos' le había dicho y pensó que Blaine había entendido ¡Harry había confiado en él para ir allí con su ex y volver!

Pero no había sido su culpa que alguien había decidido picar todo con alcohol (él no bebía alcohol, al igual que tampoco Harry lo hacía... nunca tuvo ningún deseo de despertar en una cama extraña después de hacer un idiota de sí mismo... maldita sea, el acento de Harry se le estaba pegando...). Por otra parte, sí había sido su culpa cuando continuó bebiendo después de darse cuenta de que había algo malo con su bebida. Al final, él había estado tan fuera de sí que, cuando una persona alta y morena había llegado a él y lo condujo a una habitación había confundido a la persona con su Harry. Después de eso él no recuerda nada.

El dolor en el culo sí era un recordatorio a la mañana siguiente, cuando se había despertado con un dolor que le partía la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe. Había gemido y trató de enterrar la cabeza en la almohada para evitar el ruido que no había sido necesario porque la habitación se había quedado completamente en silencio.

— ¿Kurt ...?— preguntó una voz muy familiar y Kurt había levantado la almohada de su cara para mirar hacia la puerta. La pesadez en sus ojos le había hecho abrirlos con fuerza, pero había logrado abrirlos justo a tiempo para ver la cara de corazón roto de Harry antes de que este hubiera girado sobre sus talones y prácticamente salir corriendo de la habitación. El cuerpo junto a Kurt se había movido cuando la puerta se había cerrado de golpe y la mano en la cadera de Kurt se apretó reteniéndola.

Kurt sintió que los músculos de su cuello protestar cuando trató de volver la cabeza para mirar a su compañero de cama, y cuando finalmente lo hizo se encontró cara a cara con un muy dormido Blaine.

Blaine. No Harry.

Oh Gaga, ¿por qué los sesos le fallaban cuando los necesitaba tan desesperadamente?

Él había estado en la cama... -su cerebro le informó-, con Blaine. Desnudo y con un trasero dolorido ¿Por qué no estaba Harry allí en vez de Blaine?

La fiesta... Harry había rechazado la invitación diciendo que tenía una gran prueba la próxima semana. Harry había estado en la puerta... con el corazón roto -su cerebro había tenido a bien recordárselo y que aparecer la imagen en la parte delantera de su mente.

Por alguna razón, sus cerebros no estaba haciendo la conexión... 2 = 2?

¿Por qué Harry parecía tener el corazón roto?

Blaine se había desplazado ligeramente a su lado y de repente el cerebro de Kurt había conectado y un torrente de información lo llenó. Harry lo había visto en la cama, con Blaine, desnudo y todo acurrucado entre sí.

No... no podía estar sucediendo ¡No después de que casi había perdido a Harry más de una vez! ¡Tenía que llegar a casa ahora mismo y explicarle a Harry!

Había tratado de incorporarse, pero su dolor de cabeza había protestado violentamente, enviando una señal de dolor cegador a su cerebro y cayó nuevamente hacia las almohadas. Náuseas habían brotado en su interior y el había probado la cosa de sostener el aliento. Debió de haber conseguido ir al baño o Blaine hubiera despertado en una cama llena de su vómito, no estaba muy seguro de eso... Pudo haber sido sólo la mitad de camino hacia el baño...

Cuando su estómago se había calmado un poco, Kurt se había levantado desde el frente de la taza del baño y ni siquiera echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto para ver si él había derramado algún lugar que no fuera su objetivo. Había encontrado su ropa tirada por toda la habitación y él se estremeció ante algunas de las arrugas en ellas. No es que él fuera a llevarlas puestas otra vez, era evidente su mala suerte si esta mañana había sido cualquier indicativo... Cuando salió, él cerró la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, esperando que Blaine tuviera el mismo tipo de dolor que él sentía.

Había caminado tan rápido como podía, cojeando como lo que había sido, a través del campus hacia la pequeña casa que él y Harry compartían. Pero en el momento en que había llegado a la casa ésta había estado oscura y vacía en el sol de la mañana y el coche de Harry no estaba por ningún lado.

Había abierto la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y se fue a la cocina, que es donde guardaban las aspirinas... y él había encontrado la mesa llena a rebosar de sus alimentos favoritos para el desayuno, obviamente hechas por Harry haceía un tiempo porque era todo estaba frío ahora. ¿Era esto lo que le había hecho dar cuenta de que no había llegado a casa ayer por la noche? Harry había hecho todo lo posible e incluso había hecho panqueques de arándanos.

Vergüenza había comenzado a llenar sus entrañas. A lo largo de su relación, Harry había sido más inseguro de lo que él debiera, el que había necesitado más consuelo. No era que Harry tuviera dos personalidades ni nada, es sólo que él había sido educado para complacer a la gente y en la adolescencia moldeado para ayudar a todos. Entonces sus amigos le habían abandonado y Kurt había sido el que tuvo que recoger los pedazos y construírlo de nuevo. Y ahora había destrozado la confianza de Harry...

Olvidando la aspirina se sentó en su sitio habitual en frente de la mesa y se quedó mirando la silla donde Harry solía sentarse. Parecía tan solitario sin Harry sentado en allí, como si hubiera sido despojada de su cuarta pata o algo así, por lo que estaba incompleta .

.

_A chair is still a chair_

_Even when there's no one sitting there_

_But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home_

_When there's no one there_

_To hold you tight and no one there_

_You can kiss good night_

_._

Sus manos fueron hacia la placa de plata de forma automática y cortó las crepes ya frías. Él hizo una mueca ante el sabor, no era bueno en absoluto cuando estaban frías. Al igual que la casa no se siente como un hogar sin Harry allí, arrastrando los pies en la cocina o el estudio, en la sala de estar o la ducha del baño. Era... demasiado tranquilo.

Con esa comprensión Kurt puso la radio en la mesa de la cocina. Una horrible canción pop cantada por algún cantante adolescente estupendo y medio-idiota que cantaba sólo por el dinero y la fama. Kurt sabía que era mucho mejor cantante, demonios, Harry (que era mediocre en lo mejor) era un mejor cantante. Él se rió suavemente y se estremeció cuando su dolor de cabeza le recordó su existencia. Se levantó y comenzó a guardar la comida, cubiertos y todo lo que se podía poner en el congelador. Después de eso por fin se decidió a tomar la maldita aspirina y maldijo en silencio, ya que no iba a poder hacer mucho en este momento.

Hizo su camino a través de la casa hacia la habitación que compartía con Harry, dispuesto a acostarse, cuando su imaginación decidió jugarle una mala pasada. Estuvo a punto de jurar que oyó los pasos de Harry en el otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió emocionado (sólo por ver los ojos verdes de Harry otra vez).. sólo para descubrirla tan vacía como el resto de la casa. Tristemente se fue a la cama y se dejó caer en ella (en el lado de Harry, sin embargo). En el mismo hueco de Harry, enterrando su rostro también en la almohada de Harry, inhalando su olor, muy pronto se había quedado dormido.

Dos horas más tarde se despertó por nada en particular, ¿o tal vez por la luz del sol? Harry odiaba dormir con las cortinas corridas por lo que siempre dormían con las cortinas abiertas. Abrir las cortinas era a menudo la última cosa que Kurt hacía después de que él y Harry habían hecho el amor antes de ir a dormir al lado de su novio de año y medio.

Se sentó y observó con alegría que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, aunque todavía no se sentía en sus estándares normales pero su buen humor lo dejó rápidamente mientras miraba alrededor. La habitación era lúgubre sin Harry, al igual que el resto de la casa.

Su corazón se apretó. Es posible que haya visto a Harry esa misma mañana, pero fue sólo por un segundo y con la expresión del corazón roto. Él no quería ver a Harry así nunca más de nuevo. Había sido... él miró el reloj haciendo el molesto tictac que Harry insistió en mantener, dieciocho horas desde que habían hablado ya y Kurt perdió su sonrisa y sutil ingenio cuando Kurt solo podía contar con Harry para estar allí y escuchar.

Todo en la habitación, no, la casa, le recordaba a Harry. Se estaba haciendo más difícil respirar con todo lo que Kurt sentía y se enderezó para ver si ayudaría. No lo hizo. Sólo molestó a su estómago y corrió al cuarto de baño, esta vez definitivamente llegando a la taza del inodoro. Gaga, odiaba esto, vomitando cuando ya no tenía nada más que vomitar.  
Se quitó la ropa, todavía sentado en el piso del baño, y casi se arrastró hasta la ducha. El agua caliente alivió los nudos de sus músculos y se llevó el olor a alcohol que se había aferrado a él toda la mañana, junto con el sudor que había producido al vomitar. Se quedó sentado en el suelo y escuchó la caída de agua, concentrándose en la sensación de la cascada sobre su piel. Poco a poco se relajó y tomó su champú. Se sentía tan bien conseguir el persistente olor de Blaine fuera de él...

Después de la ducha, se puso algo de ropa y, por una vez, no eran nada extravagante, aunque seguían siendo elegantes. Respiró hondo y sintió la necesidad de salir.

.

_A room is still a room,_

_Even when there's nothing there but gloom_

_But a room is not a house and a house is not a home_

_When the two of us are far apart_

_And one of us has a broken heart_

_._

No se sentía entero sin Harry y solo tuvo que haber un error gigante de su parte para darse cuenta de eso. Esperaba sinceramente que este no fuera el final de lo de él y Harry.

Reflexionó sobre todo lo relacionado con Harry mientras se caminaba por las sendas llenas de hojas detrás de la escuela, sólo quieréndose alejar de todo el mundo. Harry siempre le había llevado a caminar por los bosques cuando uno o ambos estaban mal o con la necesidad de hacer una escapada y dejarse ir. O para relajarse.

Una sonrisa sentimental se formó en la cara de Kurt cuando recuerdó un día en particular, a principio del semestre. Él y Harry habían ido a un día de campo y terminó siendo uno de los días más satisfactorias en conjunto, en más de un sentido.

El sol ya se había ido en esos momentos y quizás Harry podría finalmente ir a la casa que él y Kurt compartían. Había estado reflexionando su relación con Kurt, a partir del día de hace dos años, cuando sus ojos se encontraron justo antes de una conferencia y ambos habían sentido la necesidad de estar más cerca del otro. Ni una sola vez Kurt pareció una persona que engaña a alguien sólo por diversión. Eso es a lo que había llegado por lo que ahora solo tenía que escuchar la versión de Kurt de la historia.

.

_Now and then I call your name_

_And suddenly your face appears_

_But it's just a crazy game_

_And when it end it ends in tears_

_._

No le importaba si era sólo para decirle que iban a romper, sólo quería saber las razones de Kurt. Él sólo quería ver a Kurt por última vez. Ha sido el centro del mundo de Harry durante el último año, estando allí cuando Harry tenía pesadillas o había necesitado consuelo por otras razones.

Él abrió la puerta a un vestíbulo oscuro, de pie ante la puerta abierta, donde podía oírse la radio encendido en la cocina y su corazón se desplomó. Kurt no estaba en casa... ¿estaría todavía con Blaine? ¿Había regresado solo al hog... a la casa para recoger sus cosas y luego dejar a Harry solo por el resto de su miserable vida ? Merlín, esperaba que no. Tal vez podrían, al menos, seguir siendo amigos...

Algo se deslizó por su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ser amigo de Kurt no sería suficiente para mantenerlo funcionando, sin él estaba solo en el mundo. Sus antiguos amigos magos se habían asegurado de que no sería capaz de ser sociable con nuevas personas y su infancia muggle había hecho difícil confiar en nadie. Kurt había sido la única excepción a ambos.

Se acercó a la cocina, preparándose para poner lejos el desayuno ya en ruinas, pero se sorprendió cuando se vio la cocina casi limpia y una botella de aspirinas en el mostrador con un vaso vacío al lado. Kurt había estado allí, no había otra explicación. Nadie más tenía las llaves de la casa y Kurt era quien se aseguraba que la casa se limpiara de vez en cuando... al parecer se había olvidado de la radio cuando se fue después de limpiar... Sus ojos se pusieron sobre el frasco de aspirinas. ¿Por qué había necesitado aspirinas?

Ahora que lo pensaba de ella, Kurt parecía un poco gris cuando lo había visto con Blaine, casi como si tuviera una resaca... Lo cual no tenía ningún sentido porque ninguno de ellos (Kurt o él) bebían alcohol. De hecho Kurt detestaba el alcohol más que nadie que Harry conociese desde lo ocurrido en la escuela secundaria. Harry había oído la historia un millón de veces, pero aún así logró una risita al recordarlo débilmente.

Su corazón se estrujó cuando oyó la puerta abierta, esperando desesperadamente que fuera Kurt, solo, sin Blaine.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó mirando la ventana de la cocina iluminada. Harry estaba en casa. Esperaba que no empacando sus cosas. Él no quería que Harry se fuera, no quería estar solo. Esa mañana había sido suficiente demostración de lo que se sentía aquello, y Kurt no quería sentir eso nunca más.

_._

_So darling have a heart_

_Don't let one mistake keep us apart_

_I'm not meant to live alone_

_Turn this house into a home_

_When I climb the stair and turn the key Oh, please be there_

_Still in love with me_

_._

Lentamente giró la llave en la cerradura y pronto se oyó el chasquido que significaba que la puerta estaba abierta. Él abrió la puerta, puso las llaves en la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y puso la chaqueta de la percha. De mala gana se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y se congeló cuando vio a Harry allí, de pie con los ojos muy abiertos, rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio durante un rato, ambos instando al otra para hablar.

―El ponche sin alcohol no era tan libre de alcohol en absoluto ―Kurt tragó―. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba bastante borracho. Al final de la noche, yo estaba totalmente perdido y lo último que recuerdo es que alguien, que asumí eras tú, me llevó a la habitación. Lo siguiente que sé es que me despierto en una cama, desnudo, con Blaine y un dolor de cabeza asesino.

Alivio brilló en los ojos de Harry y una sonrisa tentativa hizo su camino a los labios.

―Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Kurt dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante y levantó la mano un poco, queriendo sostener a Harry y ser sostenido a cambio. Harry tomó la invitación y en un instante estaban de pie en medio de su cocina, abrazándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Kurt sintió su camisa mojarse desde donde Harry había colocado su rostro y se dio cuenta que esto debía haber realmente sacudido a Harry, normalmente el hombre algo más joven no lloraba después de una pelea. Comenzó a frotar la espalda de Harry y llevó al hombre llorando en silencio a la sala donde se sentaron en el sofá.

―Pensé que me ibas a dejar también,― dijo Harry entre sus sollozos y Kurt apretó un poco más fuerte―. No sé lo que habría hecho, si así fuera.

Preocupación llenó a Kurt. Hace dos años, el rumor era que Harry se había estado cortando a sí mismo, pero por suerte Kurt nunca había encontrado ninguna evidencia de ello, aunque el hombre había estado horriblemente deprimido en aquel entonces. Harry no había presentado ningún tipo de tendencias suicidas durante su relación esperando que él pensara que su vida no significa menos que otros aunque siempre se arriesgara para salvar a alguien, incluso a costa de su propia vida. Kurt había tenido algunas noches en vela junto a la cama del hospital de Harry cuando el cuervo testarudo había salvado a una niña de un incendio y un adolescente de ser atropellado por un coche. Los médicos habían dicho cada vez que era un milagro que Harry había vivido en absoluto.

Kurt apretó su agarre sobre Harry.

―Nunca. Eres el único que me aprecia, o al menos eso se siente a veces. Te has acostumbrado a mis caprichos como ningún otro antes. Eres paciente conmigo cuando estoy de mal humor. Eres el que mejor hace alimentos con vegetales, lo juro por Gaga lo haces. ¿Y sabes cuál es la razón más grande?

Harry negó con la cabeza. No creía que alguien más no sería capaz de hacer lo que había hecho por Kurt. Y no tenía ni idea acerca de esa última razón Kurt estaba hablando.

―La razón es que estoy enamorado de ti, Harry Potter, nada más y nada menos ―continuó Kurt y besó la frente de Harry.

Harry se calmó por completo y las lágrimas dejaron de fluir. Nunca antes Kurt (o cualquier otro) le había dicho esas palabras a él. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Kurt, había sido desde que se habían juntado, pero él no había dicho nada antes...

―Estoy enamorado de ti también ―dijo Harry tímidamente y levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Kurt.

Radiante, Kurt comenzó a sofocar el rostro de Harry con besos, consciente de los anteojos de su pareja. Después de eso... bueno... vamos a decir que estaban contentos de que no tenían ningún vecino contra esa pared, pero a la chica de al lado le dieron un espectáculo maravilloso, ya que en el calor del momento se habían olvidado de cerrar las cortinas... No podían mirar la chica a los ojos por todo el mes siguiente sin sonrojarse.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

_Supongo que debo aclarar algunas cosas acerca de su relación: son iguales. Ellos cambian los papeles en el dormitorio, Harry cocina, Kurt limpia, se apoyan mutuamente y así sucesivamente. No hay ninguna chica en su relación ya que ambos saben que son hombres con algunos rasgos femeninos. Ambos necesitan a su pareja para que a veces ser el más fuerte y están felices de ser el más fuerte cuando es necesario. Normalmente, sin embargo, yo diría que Harry es el más fuerte. Esto sólo pasa a ser en uno de sus momentos de debilidad ..._

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA -o sea, yo xP-**

**Bueeeno... aquí está otro OS de esta maravillosa pareja ;)**

Debo decir que no me agradó mucho que Kurt aún siguiera de amigos con Blaine y mucho menos le pusiera los cuernos a mi frágil Harry =( pero bueno, no es mi historia y aún así la quise compartir con ustedes ya que en verdad no hay casi nada de esta pareja en nuestro idioma...

Ya vendré en algún tiempo con alguna otra traducción porque llevo como 7 de esta chica y aún me quedan varios... si se fijan y quieren alguno en particular para el siguiente me avisan... mi favorito aún no lo hice =D es el 17

**Como siempre me despido... besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
